Passion in Falls
by GreyLoki
Summary: Jeremy is not normal, well not as normal as others. He hears voices that guide, help, or hinder him. There's no malice felt from them, but he wishes for an answer to why he can hear them. During the summer he visits his Aunt Verna and meets a pair of twins that will either help him recover his dwindling sanity or...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my name is... Wait, you already saw it with the story's title. Nevermind.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A woman with a near-perfect figure and a beautiful face and long magnificent raven colored hair had just gotten off her flight in. She was dressed in an outfit that screamed, "Business." Her skin bronzed by the tanning session in the Cayman Islands, during her company's seminar. She was going to get in touch with her family and friends to tell them all about her time away. She went and retrieved her bags from baggage claim and exited the airport. Upon exit she saw a taxi cab waiting and decided to take use it. She motioned for the driver to open the trunk, which he did. After putting her bags in, she got in the back and told the driver where she wanted him to go.<p>

"2034 Maryland ave. in Ashton." The driver nodded from the front seat, turned on the meter and drove off. The driver seemed like an average guy, but there was something unnerving about him that the woman couldn't help but notice, yet couldn't put it together in her mind. His coffee-colored hair went down to his shoulders. His face, although obscured by the headrest and his plain white baseball cap, was flushed. It was like he was anxious about something.

* * *

><p>I sit at my desk typing away on my laptop. It's late at night and my lights are off. The lack of light helps as me visualize more clearly without any stimulation from my surroundings. The quiet hum of my laptop is the only sound I hear and that calms me as imagine the story unfold. However, the peace I had is shot when I hear a familiar gruff voice.<p>

"**So, it's the cabby thats gonna cause this incident?" **he asks.

"Quiet! I'm tryna write."

* * *

><p>"So, I take it you're here on business?" the cabby asked, his voice feebly breaking.<p>

"Back from business actually," the woman responded, "Am I your first?"

"Excuse me?" the cabby asked, his voice becoming higher as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Your first customer of the day," she clarified.

* * *

><p><strong>I continue typing, but again I'm interrupted by another voice.<strong>

"_I don't think you're suited to use innuendo. You're what, 12?"_ this shrill female voice asks.

"I'm thirteen, technically a teen!" I respond, getting pretty annoyed.

"**Oh! One year difference! Still too young for the stuff you're writing"**

* * *

><p>"Oh, you're my first customer, period," he told her.<p>

"Newbie, huh?" the woman asked, mostly to herself, "okay. Do you mind if I close this little window between us? Need to make a call."

"Go right ahead," he said with a nervous smile. The woman closed the opening between her and the cabby. As she rummaged through her purse to find her phone…

* * *

><p>"<em>Exuse me!? Women don't 'rummage' through anything,"<em> the female voice shot.

"**Actually, y'all do,"** the gruff voice said, **"At least a good majority of you do."**

"Can you guys shut up!" I sigh exasperated, nearing the end of my rope, "It's bad enough when you guys commentate on my day to day, but can you do me the decency of not talking when I'm writing?"

"_I would if you could make your stories closer to reality,"_ the shrill one says.

I exhale and get back to writing.

* * *

><p>As she searched her purse for her phone, she began to feel light headed. Almost instantly she fell unconscious...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Ok, gotta interject here,"<strong> the gruff one said.

"Gah, What now!?" I growl at the interruption.

"**I'm pretty sure my companion said to make it more realistic, did she not?"**

"Yeah, she did," I replied back annoyed.

"**Then why did the woman get light headed and fall out in, taking a guess here, 3 seconds?"**

"_Right! It seems like she just closed the opening looked down and passed out. How's that work?"_ the shrill one asks.

I sigh and open a desk drawer and pull out my notebook. I flip through to a specific page and read its contents aloud.

"**Kolokol-1**, or bell in Russian, is a synthetic opioid developed for use as an aerosolizable incapacitating agent. The exact chemical structure has yet to be revealed, butt is thought to be a derivative of the opioid fentanyl, most probably 3-methylfentanyl dissolved in halothane as an organic solvent. Upon inhalation, Kolokol-1 takes effect within **ONE TO THREE** seconds, rendering the subject unconscious for two to six hours."

**_"OH..."_**they said in unison.

"Now, if you don't mind, SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I hear someone rapping on my bedroom door and sigh. I get up from my desk and go open my door. I'm blinded as my room was invaded by the light from the hall. As my eyes adjust I see a slightly thick, ebony woman standing there in a white bathrobe.

"Sorry for waking you, Mom," I say.

"Mmm hmm," she seemed annoyed that my yelling woke her from her nice relaxing sleep, "Arguing with the voices again, Jeremy?"

I nod ashamed that I got annoyed with the voices in my head so easily.

"It's okay, Jer," she said as she pulled me close and gave me a tight hug, "I know you don't make yourself hear the voices. I just wish the medicine worked so you wouldn't be so…"

"Weird?" I asked finishing her sentence.

"Stressed," she corrected me. Sometimes I wonder what I'd be if I didn't hear them, the voices.

"**Sometimes I wish I could hear the kid's thoughts,"** said the gruff one.

"_That's an invasion of privacy!"_ the shrill chastised.

I guess I'd be normal, as normal as a person can be.

"Now go to bed, Jer," my mom said to me, "We leave early in the morning. Aunt Verna can't wait to see you."

"Okay," I say before heading back into my room.

"**Another Summer with Aunt Verna, Jeremy?" **asked the gruff one.

"Yeah, G," I answer saving my progress before closing my laptop.

"_You should try and make some friends this summer,"_ the shrill one said, "_that way you don't spend the entire summer locked away."_

"You're right S, but just about everyone there is strange," I say back laying in my bed, "I have an excuse, but they don't."

**"Oregon isn't that bad,"** G said.

"It's not the entirety of Oregon I'm talking about," I tell him, "It's Aunt Verna's hometown that's weird." I begin drifting off to sleep really quick, but here the voices distort.

_**"Right. Gravity Falls, Oregon."**_ They both said as I drifted into my dreams.

'Huh? is that train?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, This GreyLoki; aka Taco if you read my Profile Page.**

**In one of my other stories I would use the top and bottom of my chapters to basically speak to the readers.**

**I'm probably gonna do it with this story also, so...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The scene in front of me is pretty strange. Here I am on a train that's in the middle of nowhere. Outside the train is nothing but darkness, pure darkness. The people here are as puzzling as the setting.<p>

There is a conductor here. He's in his early twenties and is slightly lighter than me. He has been looking from me and the others to his silver pocket watch. He seems like the most normal here, other than me; the schizo.

There's also a Hispanic boy, called Frankie, with a high-n-tight cut black hair and hazel eyes. He was wore baggy blue jean shorts, an over-sized aqua blue t-shirt, white sneakers, and a black choker. He says that he has some form of control over water and that he was attacked by three beautiful women, which is why he's sore I guess.

There is another guy who's older than me and the Hispanic kid, named Davon. He had pale skin, short raven hair covered by a grey beret and he wore a forest green t-shirt, dirty-brown pants and black travelers boots. He says that where he's from, the land of OOO; more like the land of mental patients, that talking animals are extremely common.

The last may sound strange, but they're not the strangest things here.

There is a talking blue cat kid, calling himself Rick. He had four purple dots under his eyes and was wearing a forest green long sleeve undershirt with a lavender t-shirt over it, and a purposely faded pair of gray jeans. Also, if that wasn't weird enough, there was a black cat ghost wearing a white parka floating around in the overhead compartments

'This is my brain on schizophrenia and Risperdal,' I thought to myself.

After a few minutes of trying to get my thoughts together I notice everyone and everything begin to fade. Soon I was in a pitch black room hearing nothing, but radio static when…

"_**Wakey Wakey Jeremy!"**_

"GAH!" BAM!

I had jerked up and fell out of my bed onto my face

"_Tsk. That had to hurt,"_ the shrill one said inside my mind; let's just call her Shrill, _"I knew we shouldn't have done the yelling wake-up call."_

"**Then why did you suggest it?"** asked the gruff one; he'll be G.

'Why can't my medicine work on these two?' I ask myself. Before I had started taking my prescribed medicine I saw and heard many confusing thing, such as; rainbow-like mist, jackalopes singing, the economy doing well. At one point, while in school, my surroundings started to look like the Salvador Dali painting, The Persistence of Memory.

It was only after I got prescribed Risperdal that I stopped seeing crazy things. Two things, however, persisted through the effects of the medication, G and Shrill. For some unknown reason, no matter the dosage, I would always be able to hear these two. They seemingly talk as if they have minds of their own. They argue, joke, belittle, cry, yell, and laugh like people, but inside my head.

I can hear both G and S arguing inside my head over who suggested to wake me up like they did, and usually I would tell them to shut up right now, but as I looked at my clock I knew there wasn't any time to deal with them.

I went and opened my closet and found my clothes for today laid out on top of my packed suitcase. A purple tracksuit with a custom Qilin design on the back of the jacket and a pair of clean white sneakers.

"**Why are you wearing a tracksuit today?"** G asked. It seemed that Shrill and him stopped arguing.

I sighed, "Because of all my clothes I have, my tracksuits are more comfortable. Especially where we're going."

Gravity Falls may have a forest surrounding it, but it can go from muggy and humid to dry and cool real quick. My tracksuits good during either weather.

"Besides," I continue, "It's not like they aren't able to be fashionable. I can mix and match my pants and custom jackets."

"You probably shouldn't keep talking to them, Germ," I hear someone say behind me. I turn to find my older brother, Lavell; age 17, walking into my room. He was around my complexion and stood at 6 ft even and fit as a pro-baller, or a Greek god as the girls around his school would say. You would think he'd be an athlete , right? Wrong! He's more into the music scene, but before you think hip-hop or R&B let me tell you; he's an amateur cellist. That's right, he took up classical music and dabbles in jazz.

"Why don't you knock before entering?" I ask as I pick out a shirt to wear.

"Maybe I did," he shot back smugly, "but you couldn't hear it above the voices."

"_We aren't loud!"_ Shrill said.

"Actually, you guys are pretty loud," I mumble under my breath. Lavell walked up behind me and patted my head. Unlike the many of the people around me, Lavell doesn't have any malice behind his comments on my condition, nor does he try and tiptoe around with his words when talking to me. He speaks his mind and I'm glad he does.

"Ask them to be less active when we're in Oregon," he said.

"You coming this summer?" I asked surprised. Last summer he went with his troupe to Australia to visit many of it's concert halls, including the Sydney Opera House.

"Yeah," he said, "Haven't seen Aunt Verna since ever. Gotta make up time, right?"

"True." I had picked out a sky-blue t-shirt to wear with my tracksuit when I heard our mom yelling for us to get ourselves ready. I went and washed up, got dressed, argued with Shrill about why I'm not going to wear dresses to make her more comfortable, and put my suitcase into our SUV.

Everyone had gotten ready and we hit the road in less than an hour.

The first few hours on the road was filled with the three of us; Lavell, my mom, and I, playing the letter game. Felt kinda unfair since I had two people secretly helping me win. There are a couple of perks to having my kind of schizophrenia, I guess.

We had been on the road for around five hours and now Lavell was driving the rest of the way. Mom had switched seats with me and is now napping in the back seat. I rummaged through my book-bag and found my favorite CD, Lavell had burned it for me after I got diagnosed with Schizophrenia.

I put it in the car's disk changer and played it. When I certain song came on me and Lavell were singing the hook along side the artist.

Lavell: I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Me: Get along with the voices inside of my head

Lavell: You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

ME: And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Both of Us: WELL, THAT'S NOTHING

Well, THAT'S NOTHING

It was around this time that I noticed the sign:

~Welcome to Gravity Falls~

I didn't expect anything exciting or life-changing to come out of this summer. But then again, I didn't expect to meet the Pines twins either.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yeah... I'm gonna do this with this story.<strong>

**Get a feel of how the Gravity Falls fanfic readers react to it.**

**I wanna ask a question, It pertains to the story;**

**Do you know what the dream sequence references?**


End file.
